1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a display device and method of manufacturing, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus of reduced size by configuring a groove, into which an antenna is disposed, at a side portion of a liquid crystal display module of a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, electronic apparatuses such as portable computers, cellular phones, and PDAs, for example, may be provided with a main body and a display device for displaying images thereon. Among these display devices, liquid crystal display modules which are small, light weight, and have low power consumption are increasingly favored.
A desired image can be displayed on a screen of the liquid crystal display module by adjusting light transmittance according to an image signal applied to a plurality of controlling switching devices aligned in a matrix.
Electronic apparatuses such as portable computers, cellular phones and PDAs, for example, have superior mobility thus enabling wireless communication to be performed anywhere.
In order for those electronic apparatuses to have a wireless communication function, they should include a wireless communication enabled wireless LAN (Local Area Network) module or a Bluetooth module as a wireless local area communication technology. An antenna is required for the wireless LAN module or the Bluetooth module. At least one antenna may be provided.
One electronic apparatus having a display device according to the related art will be described with reference to the accompanying drawing.
As an example, FIG. 1 shows a related art portable computer as one of various types of electronic apparatuses each having a display device.
As shown in FIG. 1, an electronic apparatus 1 includes a main body 1b, and a display device 1a for displaying information from the main body 1b. 
The display device 1a may include an antenna 2 through which waves are transmitted and received, a rear case 3 having the antenna 2 therein, and a liquid crystal display module 10 disposed in the rear case 3 to display images. The main body 1b may include a communication controller (not shown) to perform wireless communications using waves transmitted and received through the antenna 2. The display device 1a may further include a front case 4 coupled to the rear case 3 to cover the liquid crystal display module 10 and the antenna 2.
The antenna 2, disposed in the electronic apparatus having such configuration, is located at a left hand/right hand side, or upper side of the display device 1a for the facilitation of wireless communication. Thus, because the antenna 2 may be located at the left hand/right hand side or upper side of the display device 1a, as shown in FIG. 1, when the display device 1a is opened up upon use of the electronic apparatus 1, the antenna 2 can be located at a relatively high position, thereby facilitating wireless communication.
However, because the antenna 2 is located at the side surface of the liquid crystal display module 10, the rear case 3 and the front case 4 having the liquid crystal display module 10 therebetween becomes larger in size, which results in an overall increase in the entire size of the electronic apparatus 1.